cfl_fantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki CFL
C### Football League A CFL (C#### Football League) é uma liga criada em 2012 onde reúne os melhores atletas de Fantasy Football de todos os tempos, em um torneio para descobrir quem é o melhor manager. No momento, consiste em 12 franquias. A CFL é uma das grandes ligas de fantasy do mundo, sendo o principal expoente de fantasy football do Brasil. Sua temporada Regular é composta por treze semanas que correspondem entre as weeks 1 e 13 da National Football League (NFL), onde todos os times se enfrentam uma vez e possuem uma week de bye. Com a conclusão da temporada regular, as seis melhores franquias se classificam para os playoffs da CFL. As duas campeãs se classificam direto para as semifinais da CFL (week 15 da NFL), enquanto as quatro demais se enfrentam no wild card em partida única, correspondente a week 14 da NFL. A grande final, o F##### Bowl é sempre disputado em conjunto com a week 16 da temporada regular da NFL, entre os dois vencedores das semifinais.Atualmente, é a liga de fantasy mais disputada do mundo, além de ser a mais organizada e a mais rica. Os três maiores eventos da CFL são o Draft, o Thanksgiving Day e o F#### Bowl. No Draft, todas as franquias se reúnem em festa para escolher o elenco de seus times para a próxima temporada. Já no Thanksgiving, o máximo de owners das franquias se reúnem para acompanhar a rodada da NFL e da CFL enquanto comem centenas de quilos de proteína animal, como coração de frango, carne de gado, embutidos, carne de porco e mais. O F### Bowl é o maior evento entre os membros da CFL, que reúne todos os membros possíveis para acompanhar a rodada e presenciar o título do mais novo vencedor. Os times com mais títulos da CFL até o momento dividem um empate triplo: São Crica Sharktopus venceu as duas primeiras edições em 2012 e 2013, o Petim Tebows venceu os FBowl IV e VI em 2015 e 2017 e por fim, o America Nuke foi o grande vencedor em 2014 e 2018, nos FBowls III e VII. A Origem do nome Por questões de provavelmente levarmos um processo, o nome da CFL é censurado. Portanto, você pode ver apenas C#### Football League. Como esta página foi desenvolvida como objetivo de ser de interesse de tão-somente os membros da liga, caso você entrou aqui sem querer, não deve estar compreendendo nada. E nem é pra compreender. Infelizmente o mesmo acontece com o nome do título da liga, o F##### Bowl, que é uma clara referência e homenagem ao C####, grande ícone do cenário cultural erechinense dos anos 2000. É uma pena não podermos compartilhar o nome da liga e da figura que premia o título: uma mistura de deboche com idolatria que os fundadores da liga resolveram homenagear ao não terem ideias para o nome da competição. A história da CFL A CFL foi criada em 2012, após J. Ortiz e P-Dro disputarem Fantasy Leagues juntos em 2010 e 2011. Juntando o grupo de amigos, convidando e encorajando todos a acompanhar futebol americano e gostar do esporte (exceto G. Zuanazzi que ja era um ávido fã da NFL), finalmente em 2012 foi criado o primeiro ano da liga com oito franquias. Passando por mais de 16 franquias desde sua fundação, até hoje, possui doze ativas disputando a atual temporada. Nesse momento, Low Low foi promovido para co-comissioner. A liga teve seus sete primeiros anos com contrato com o Yahoo Fantasy Football. Entretanto, com insatisfação das franquias e diversos alertas aos comissários desde a quinta temporada, em 2016, foi anunciado oficialmente a não-renovação do contrato com a empresa Yahoo e a assinatura do contrato de apenas um ano com o NFL Fantasy, com possibilidade de renovação por dez anos após o término do primeiro, caso os comissários de 50% + 1 (maioria simples) aprovarem a plataforma. Após o anúncio do término de contrato com o Yahoo, diversas plataformas foram sondadas e tiveram seus serviços testados, como ESPN Fantasy Football, CBS Fantasy Football e Sleeper App. Por votação unânime (algo único na história da liga), foi decidido em 17 de abril de 2016 que a temporada de 2019 da CFL seria disputada pela plataforma da NFL. As Franquias A CFL consiste em 12 franquias espalhadas por quatro continentes. Durante a temporada regular, cada franquia possui dez atletas titulares e sete reservas. As posições obrigatórias dos times são: * Quarterback * Running Back 1 * Running Back 2 * Wide Receiver 1 * Wide Receiver 2 * Tight End * Kicker * Defensve Lineman * Linebacker * Defensine Back Cada clube da CFL é uma franquia (no sentido de empresa), com autorização da liga para operar numa região. Cada membro da CFL tem direitos exclusivos de organizar jogos de futebol americano profissionais dentro do seu território e também detém direitos exclusivos de fazer propaganda e promover eventos ligados a sua marca dentro dos seus limites. Veja o mapa com a localização de cada franquia da CFL na temporada 2019: A grande maioria das franquias da CFL já mudou de cidade e de nome durante os anos, para saber mais veja o artigo As franquias da CFL. Das franquias fundadoras, apenas a Pats se mantém com o mesmo nome e cidade. Das demais, o Raptors, o Plagues, o Metalheads e o Glassmakers também se mantém com mesmo local e nickname desde a fundação. Além das franquias que atuam em 2019, a CFL, como já informado, possui demais franquias, algumas extintas e outras em hiato. São elas: † - franquias extintas ^- franquia em hiato. Na linha do tempo abaixo, é possível ver as franquias e as temporadas que disputaram seus jogos. Formato = Ver artigo principal: As temporadas da CFL = A CFL é disputada desde 2012 contando com mais de 600 jogos de temporada regular e 25 partidas de playoffs. Com a grande variação de equipes, o formato do campeonato sempre foi adaptado, passando de oito competidores, classificando quatro para semi-finais, por 10 franquias divididas em duas divisões classificando os quatro melhores para semi finais e até 12 franquias classificando seis, sendo duas campeãs e duas wild-card. A CFL já possuiu 16 franquias no total de sua existência. Destas, doze se encontram ativas, três foram extintas (Ravens, Steamrollers e FuraBucho) e uma está em hiato (Snapbacks). Existe uma negociação para 2020 a volta do Horizontina Snapbacks voltar para a CFL e negociação para uma nova franquia de expansão, assim tornando a liga com 14 times. O Draft Por não utilizar o formato keeper, a CFL tem os rosters resetados ao final de cada temporada. Então, o fato de uma determinada equipe ser campeã ou última colocada não interfere na ordem do pick da temporada seguinte. Dessa forma, para determinar a ordem do draft da temporada seguinte, na reunião anual dos managers P-Dro e L. Machado. Em um evento transmitido ao vivo para todos os managers da CFL, P-Dro (do Petim Tebows) e L. Machado (do America Nuke) realizam um evento chamado de Sorteio do Draft da CFL, onde, de maneira simples, sorteiam através de fichas com o nome das doze franquias, uma a uma, sendo elas a ordem dos picks, do primeiro ao décimo segundo. Este evento acontece um domingo antes do CFL Draft, permitindo que as franquias tenham uma semana para preparar as estratégias do draft. O Draft da CFL ocorre, desde sua primeira temporada, no último domingo antes da primeira semana da NFL, que tem a primeira partida na quinta-feira seguinte. Através da plataforma oficial da liga (Yahoo entre a primeira e a sétima temporada) e NFL (a partir da oitava temporada), o draft é realizado em dezesseis rounds, onde o primeiro pick do round um é o décimo segundo do segundo e assim progredindo até todos os slots estarem ocupados. A Pré-Temporada A CFL não disputa jogos de pré temporada, pois nem faz sentido. A Temporada Regular Atualmente, as partidas das treze semanas de temporada regular da NFL são pré-determinadas em reunião anual dos managers P-Dro e L. Machado que, in loco, realizam o sorteio dos jogos em link ao vivo e fechado para as demais franquias acompanharem o decorrer do calendário. O evento que realiza este sorteio é chamado de Sorteio da CFL, e ocorre sempre no domingo que antecede ao draft, logo após o sorteio do Draft, exibido na mesma transmissão. Por serem doze franquias e treze semanas de jogos, existe uma fórmula para o sorteio, onde todas franquias se enfrentam uma vez (onze jogos) e nas duas partidas restantes, em uma ocorre um segundo jogo onde os times mais rivais se enfrentam novamente, na conhecida Semana da Rivalidade, onde todas as franquias disputam seus clássicos. A partida que resta é definida através de sorteio, não permitindo que rivais se enfrentem por uma terceira vez. A partir da primeira semana, ocorrem os jogos entre as franquias em disputa direta 1x1. Após o final das treze semanas, as seis franquias com mais vitórias se classificam para a Pós Temporada da CFL. Elas são tratadas como seeds. Seed 1 para a melhor colocada, seed 2 para a segunda e assim por diante. Em caso de empate, os critérios de desempate são: 1 - mais vitórias; 2 - mais pontos pró; 3 - menos pontos contra. A Pós temporada Na pós temporada, as seis melhores franquias da temporada regular se enfrentam em formato de playoffs em jogo único. A primeira e a segunda colocadas da temporada regular não disputam a primeira semana de playoffs, que fica reservada para o Wild Card. No Wild Card, os competidores se enfrentam da seguinte maneira: o terceiro colocado enfrenta o sexto e o quarto colocado disputa uma partida contra o quinto. Os dois vencedores vão para as semi-finais da CFL. As partidas do Wild Card são disputadas junto a week 14 da NFL. Nas semi-finais, o seed 1 enfrenta o pior seed classificado pelo Wild Card (entre 4 e 6) e o seed 2, naturalmente, enfrenta o melhor seed vindo do Wild Card (entre 3 e 5). As partidas das semi-finais da CFL coincidem com os jogos da week 15 da NFL O F#### Bowl O F### Bowl é o maior evento da CFL, onde os dois finalistas se enfrentam na week 16 da NFL, para coroar o vencedor da temporada vigente e encerrar o ano da liga. Veja aqui a lista de todos os campeões da C#### Football League: Os campeões da CFL A CFL, em suas sete temporadas já teve quatro campeões diferentes: Premiações individuais A CFL oferece alguns prêmios individuais para os managers. O principal dele é de Rookie of the Year, que está reservado para sempre para R. "Steve" Hammen, indiferente dele disputar o campeonato ou não, tal como de ele não ser mais rookie. Outros torneios realizados pela chancela da CFL A CFL possui mais torneios além do fantasy. Ativos, a CFL possui o Survivor e o Pick'em. Extintos, a CFL possui o antigo CBL, a C#### Basketball League, que durou apenas uma temporada. O Survivor consiste em uma disputa de picks na temporada vigente da NFL. Cada manager deve escolher uma franquia da NFL que irá vencer na week correspondente. O acerto representa continuar vivo na disputa. Em troca, o time escolhido que venceria a partida não fica mais disponível para as próximas escolhas. Errar elimina o competidor. Já o Pick'm é o tradicional bolão. Veja o desempenho dos managers nesses campeonatos: